Charlotte All Grown Up
by RECH2O
Summary: <html><head></head>At the age of 5, Charlie's family is killed in an accedent that leaves her with not even the smallest memory of them. Now Charlotte is 15 going on 16 when she recieves these videos of her family from a family member she's never met.</html>
1. Chapter 1: My life as I knew it

**Charlotte All Grown Up**

_Summary: At the age of five, Charlie and her family were a terrible car crash, that left only Charlie alive, or so she thought. With no real memories of her family, Charlie is given to the state to attend and live at a prestigious boarding school. Charlotte Duncan is now 15 going on 16 and a sophomore at her school, when She receives a letter stating that she does have another family member that survived the car crash she barely remembers, and they want to come out and reveal themselves and their family through home videos that were filmed when she was a baby. These videos leave Charlotte straining to meet this sister, Teddy, she has met through these videos, this Teddy who has said she is going to make herself present to Charlotte on her sixteenth birthday. Is this Teddy going to meet all the expectations Charlotte has of her? _

_A/N: My first Good Luck Charlie fanfic. Please R&R _

**Chapter One: My Life as I Know It **

I am Charlotte Duncan, and as far as long as I can remember, I have lived here at Hilltop Academy for the Displaced. Everyone I know is an orphan like me, many with no memories of their parents, like me. People say I was only five when I came here, with little memory at all. They say I was in a car accident, only one to survive, and that I had suffered from memory lose, not that I had many memories to lose.

But that was all ten years ago. I have made my life here with my friends, Emily Harrison, parents died in a house fire when she was six and her older sister was nine, and Jeremy Betterton, parents were arrested for murder when he was ten. Emily and I have shared a room since she came a year after me, and we met Jeremy the day he arrived, being the only people who spoke to him. The three of us were tight, and nothing was going to break that. We did everything together, and no one knew us if we were not together.

At school, days were pretty regular. We got up, got dressed, and went down to breakfast before seven. After breakfast were morning classes, for my friends and I morning classes were all held on the second floor of the upper school building. Then we had lunch, if it was warm, outside, before a long lecture from our Guardian and Principle, Mrs. Adams. After that were the afternoon classes, held in the arts building, and then free time before dinner, reading time, and bed. In the ten years I had attended Hilltop, the schedule had never shifted more than five minutes. Everyone was pretty use to it by now.

Another thing that barley change in the ten years I had been attending Hilltop were the students. Sure we had many new students all the time, but it was extremely rare for a student to leave Hilltop before they were eighteen and graduating. The reason we were here was because none of us had anywhere else to go, no family, no friends, no caretakers who were willing to raise us. We were all alone. So when someone did leave for some reason, it was a big deal. It was also everyone's dream, to leave, have a real family that would love them no matter what, who would take them to the places our teachers talked about, to give them advice about life, love, and everything else we could only talk to family members about. But those were just dreams, since if you were here, your family was dead or didn't want you. You were never getting away.

Well everyone except Ginger Hallow, whose mother was the kinders' teacher. Ginger only went here because it was just her and her mom. She was the most dislike person in the school, because she was the most privileged. I had only spoken to Ginger once, in class, but she didn't make anything of it. She never tried to make friends. She never talked to us. This made most of us feel she thought less of us. But no one was ever really sure, because she was never with us. We only saw her in class and free time. No one had the chance to get to know her.

But this story isn't about Ginger. Not to sound vain or anything, but it's about me and what happened the year before I turned sixteen. It's about the weird letter I received a month after my fifteenth birthday. (Another rare thing to happen at Hilltop, receiving mail, letters, email, or anything that was not signed by a student or a teacher) This letter actually wasn't signed at all. It read, "Dear Charlie, (or Charlotte as you might be going by now) I know this might sound weird after ten years of living on your own, but you are not alone. I'm here and now that I can, I want to share who I am, and our family that you will never truly remember. Once you have seen everything, I will make myself present, on your sixteenth birthday. But until then, please watch and remember, I loved you then, and I love you now. I just wasn't allowed to contact you until now. Signed your new family member."

"Watch?" Emily had questioned when I showed her the letter. "Watch what?"

"I don't know Em," I answered, tucking the letter up and putting it safely away in my old yellow backpack.

"Maybe the letter came with a tap," Jeremy suggested. "Mrs. Adams or one of the other teacher just took it before giving you the letter."

"I don't think any of our guardians would be that mean," Emily had said. "They would want you to know who your family was, right?"

"Who knows, Em?" I answered. "No one else has family to get to know. Maybe they wanted to keep it that way."

"Then they wouldn't have let you have the letter in the first place," Jeremy reminded me with a smile and a flip of this shaggy blond hair. Emily laughed as she normally did when Jeremy tried to imitate Justin Bieber.

I just rolled my eyes and started back to my lunch, with many questions and very few answers to the year that would be my most interesting, and most memorable. This was going to be the year that everyone's biggest dream came true for me. I was going get a family.

_A/N: So it was a little short for my chapters, but they should get longer as I go. Just tell me what you thought and if I should continue. _


	2. Chapter 2:Good Luck Charlie

**Charlotte All Grown Up **

**Chapter 2: Good Luck Charlie **

As many might think, we did not have too many restrictions or cut offs from the real world. If fact most of us did have Facebooks, cell phones, iPods, and emails. Sure our computers were bought with donation money so they weren't top quality, our phones only worked with other phones in the school area, and out iPods were outdated and used, but we had them.

So it was Tuesday, ten month and three weeks till my sixteenth birthday, when I got the first email. I was in the library during free time with Emily and Jeremy when I pulled it up. It just read from your new family member, like the letter, and there was a link. I quickly called Jeremy and Em over and turned the volume up just enough for us three to hear it. Then I clicked the link. A Video screen popped up.

The first thing we saw was a pretty blond girl that looked about fourteen. You could easily tell that she was holding the camera out so we could see her. She was smiling into the camera with a big cheese smile, and big blue eyes.

"She looks like you Char," Jeremy commented, just getting a shh from Emily.

"Hi Charlie, It's your big sister Teddy here, and if you are watching these, I must be out of the house and you must be so lost. That is why I have decided to make these, so if you have any questions, you can just look here and there should be an answer. It's my video diary to you," The girl started. Then she started to move around the house, showing a room that looked like a living room. There were stairs, and a couch, a chair, and a lot of baby stuff and pink posters everywhere.

"So today is a big day," Teddy said as she stood in front of the door. "Because today is that day you come home." She shows the door as a woman walks through holding a baby in her arms.

"Is that you?" Jeremy asked.

"You're so small," Emily said squeezing my cheek. I pushed her away.

"Say hi to Charlie, Mom," Teddy said sticking the Camera in the woman's face.

"Not now, sweetie," The woman said pushing the camera away. "I'm exhausted." The camera moved to show a big man caring many bags and a baby carrier. Once in the door, he dropped everything.

"Bob, don't leave those things there," The woman said sitting down on the couch with the baby still in her arms.

"Um, Dad, do you want to say anything to Charlie?" Teddy asked putting the camera in the man's face.

Like the woman, Bob just pushed the camera away, and it panned to a point in the room. Two boys were coming down the stairs. One was blond, tall, and had on a red graphic t-shirt. He had to be about fifteen. The other was shorter, buzzed brunette hair that had a very small tent of green in the middle. He was wearing a black graphic t-shirt and looked about nine.

"Do either of you want to say something to Charlie?" Teddy asked again, doubtful.

"Sure," The small one said, pulling the camera up to his face. "Hi Charlie, when Teddy and PJ leave, it will be just the two of us, watch out. I don't like you." Then he too pushed the camera away and the two boys left, and we saw the girl's face again.

"Gabe was joking," she said doubtfully. "But I might want to say this, if you hadn't figured it out before now, this family is anything but normal. So I will leave you with this, Good Luck Charlie." Then the screen went black and a play circle popped up.

"So I guess that was your family," Emily said after the silence was lasting too long. "Intrusting people, Charlotte."

"And why was that girl, Teddy, calling you Charlie?" Jeremy asked.

I just shook my head and clicked the "x" in the upper right hand corner of the screen. Then I gathered my stuff and walked out of the library, knowing Jeremy and Emily would follow me. We walked in silence back to my room. Once the door was closed, I looked back at them.

"I might have a sister," I said as soon as I knew the door was fully shut and no one could hear us.

"Yeah a sister with a boy's name, who calls you by a boy's name, and is telling you how to survive a family that is dead," Emily reminded me with a smile.

"Yeah, but I have a sister," I said again, just getting use to the idea.

"That is more than a lot of people around here have," Jeremy reminded Em. "Think about it. How would you feel if you had just found out you had a sister, alive."

Emily looked away. I knew everyone was going to be jealous when word got around that I had some part of family that was trying to communicate with me. People were going to shut me out as they did with Ginger. That would be terrible.

"Let's not tell anyone about this," I suddenly said, pulling the both of them from some world they were in. "If people found out…."

"They would be so jealous," Emily reminded me.

"And they would hate her," Jeremy pointed out to Emily. Emily just looked away, but she knew that was right.

After a bit of silence I looked to them and asked, "Our secret."

"Our secret," They both answered simultaneously. I smiled. This was going to be a great year.


	3. Chapter 3:The Video's

**Charlotte All Grown Up**

**Chapter 3: The Videos **

"Read three more chapters of Great Expectations, and finish your essays, due Friday," Mrs. Ellie, our English teacher said writing all of that one the board. Before I could finish writing the assignment, a note fell on my desk. I knew it was from Emily just from the way my name was written. I looked over my shoulder to where Emily's head was hidden in her book. Then I opened the note.

"Hey, we going to watch that new video tonight?" It read in Emily's always perfect handwriting.

Teddy had been sending me a new video a day for about a week now. Each one showed a new experience that was going on when I was a baby, like Teddy and her friend Ivy doing something in front of the camera or my two brother's doing something annoying . Some were just intrusting, others were very educational.

Every day, during free time, Jeremy, Emily and I would head over to the library and check out the video of the day. It also took up a lot of time, for we never really knew what time they would come, or how long the video would be. Sometimes they were two minutes, but they didn't come till the end of free time. Other times we could find them right away, but they would be at least ten minutes long. It was getting harder and harder for me to stay up to date with my homework, without breaking curfew. But what could I do, I just had to see these videos. It was almost like an addictive. I could stop watching them.

Quickly I scribbled, "Of course we are," before handing the note back to Emily and looking back to the front of the class room. Before Mrs. Ellie could say another word, the bell rang for us to head to lunch.

I got up quickly, and waited for Emily to pack up her bag. Suddenly, someone bumped into me from behind. I turned around to find Alisa Hartley standing behind me, all of her books and school advertising purse were on the floor. Alisa had lived here for as long as I could remember. She was the definition of preppy, popular, chic. She could have any boy she wanted. She always looked perfect, even if the make-up we were exposed to was always so terrible, and the clothes we could get our hands on were either school sponsored or second hand. Alisa never spoke to anyone outside of her group, unless she wanted something or had to, like now. So I wasn't expecting her to say any more than, "Move," after she bumped into me, which she didn't. I just rolled my eyes and looked back to where Emily had just finished packing up her things.

"Ignore her," Jeremy told me every time Alisa did something to push my buttons. I usually did, but it was hard to ignore her. She was just so pushy.

"Come on, let's not think about Alisa, or anyone else at this school," Emily said as we followed her out of the class room. "What do you think Teddy will send us today?" She sounded so much more interested than I did, and it was my sister.

"Something showing off something I did, or something the family did," I guessed, because that is what they were normally about.

"Isn't it weird that these videos are teaching you to survive a family that is dead now," Jeremy commented. Of course the comment was harsh, but comments like that bounced around the school a lot. Only the newbies really got offended. Still, some people tried their best to avoid them. Jeremy was not one of those people. Emily was.

Walking into the cafeteria, I wasn't really looking where I was going. So it was a shock when I ended up on my but looking up into the hottest guy in the school's beautiful blue eyes. Christopher James, or Chris, had been living at Hilltop since he was eight. His parents died in a house fire while he was at school. I had been crushing on Chris since I was thirteen, when boys started to not be icky. Chris had the best hair in the school, best body in the school, and the best attitude.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte," He said taking my hand and helping me up.

"No, it's my fault," I said with a small laugh. "I wasn't looking at where I was going."

Chris was smiling, but before he could say anything, another voice filled in his spot. "Dude, come on." It was Elliot Sampson. Elliot was the quarterback for the football team, that barely ever played games, and only a short school year from leaving Hilltop. He was the guy all the girls were crushing on, even if he was the biggest jerk in the school.

"I'll see you, Char," He said using the nickname only Emily and Jeremy used.

I turned around smiling, to find Emily and Jeremy laughing at me.

"What?" I asked as I started for the food line.

"You and Chris," Jeremy said in a lovely dovey voice he used when ever he said Chris's name. "He is just so gorgeous." Emily laughed at Jeremy's impression of me.

"Stop it guys," I said hitting Jeremy on the arm. They both laughed harder. Without thinking, I joined in and we were all laughing at nothing at all.

At free time, Jeremy and Emily met me at the only computer in the library that was apart from the others. It was in the back with a cover completely surrounding it. No one ever used it, or got that close to it. It was where we had been watching the videos since the second day we found them. No one had seen them yet, so I guess the secludedness worked.

With no talking what-so-ever, I pulled up the email, and clicked on the link to the video.

It came up with Teddy in front of the camera. She was smiling and sitting in what looked like her room. She started by saying hi to me, using the nickname Charlie again. Then Teddy went into explaining what happened the first night her, our, mother went back to work. It involved a bit of boy drama, a bit of dad drama, and a dash of brother drama. The story ended with me throwing up on Teddy and her not getting her first kiss from some guy named Spencer. But it all worked out when he texted her.

"Oh," Teddy said before shutting off the camera, "When you're my age and meet a cute guy, don't ever, ever bring him home, cause if you do…." She gave off a little laugh. "Good luck Charlie." Then the screen went black.

There was a bit of silence, like after every video. Then Jeremy whispered, "Well that was useful advice."

Neither Emily or I made a comment. I just hit the "x" in the corner then shut down the computer. I started towards my room with Emily in Jeremy following.

"I didn't mean it that way…" He started but I put my hand up to stop him.

"It's ok," I started. "I know what you mean." I took a deep breath and started walking. "We had to know some of these will be touching. Teddy made them when she thought that our whole family was still going to be alive."

"Charlotte is right," Emily piped in. "We know we might hit some nerves, and that there are going to be touchy clips, but isn't that why we are watching them."

Jeremy nodded, then started off in the other direction towards his room.


End file.
